


Clueless

by junqqukie



Category: ARMYS
Genre: Dates, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junqqukie/pseuds/junqqukie





	Clueless

'4pm' it writes on the screen of my phone. Kim Nam Joon is late once again. 'Where are you???' I quickly types into my phone. 'I'm sorry. We're still hooked up in the studio. Wait a while longer?' He replies. Groaning, I walk out of the coffee shop while holding my iced americano in my right hand and my phone in the other. The cold wind flew pass me as I shiver under my thin jacket. I walked down the cold street silently cursing myself for ordering iced americano instead of a hot one. 

RING!!! My phone rang, giving me a fright. 'Joonie' I read. "I'm so sorry!! Where are you? I'm at the coffee shop! Please don't tell me you left." Namjoon speaks so quickly with busy sounds in the background. "Yes. I left." I shrugged as if he is standing in front of me. "Oh come on, you little impatient girl." He said in a cheerful tone. "It's cold out. Come back in here." He persuaded. "What do you want to drink?" I hear a deep voice ask on the other side of the phone. 'Tae?' I ask myself silently. "Hot americano is good. Y/N do you want anything? Y/N?" Namjoon ask snapping my out of my thoughts. "Huh? Oh, it's fine. I bought my own drink." I whispered. "So, you're coming back, right?" Namjoon ask. "Ya." I agreed spontaneously, mentally slapping ng myself on the forehead as it is too late to change my decision now. You might be asking me. Why am I suddenly so out of my mind? The reason is Kim Taehyung. My best friend's mate; my crush for the past 3 years. When I first saw him 3 and a half years ago, it was because Namjoon introduced me to his friends, I never thought he would end up being my bias in BTS nor will I fall in love with him.

I walked back into the coffee shop as slowly as I could, but before I know it, I'm standing in front of the shop. From where I am standing at the entrance of the shop, I could see Taehyung's face clearly and I feel my heart skip a beat. I walk into the shop and towards Namjoon's table. "Hey!'' I greeted shyly. 'Oh my god why are you getting nervous. He is just a boy after all.' I tell myself in my head. "Y/N! It has been so long! How are you?" Tae replied before Namjoon could say anything. "I'm doing fine. Thank you." I replied, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Y/N I MISSED YOU!" Namjoon shouted earning looks from customers nearby. "I miss you too, oppa!" I said, hugging him. The day was spent just talking about the past and catching up on each other's lives. 

"Ah, I have to go back to the studio. Yoongi needs me for the new music. Remember to listen to our upcoming album ok!" Namjoon said as he checks his phone. He reach out to give me a goodbye hug after he slip his phone back into his back pocket. "I'll see you again." Namjoon whispered to my ear. I squeezed him in reply. Namjoon is so busy we barely meet anymore eventhough we're in the same city. "Tae, are you coming?" Namjoon ask as he release me from the hug. "No. I've got nothing to do. Might as well walk around the city while I'm out." Taehyung replied. "Y/N could follow you if you want. You know, to be less lonely." Namjoon suggested. I throw him a glare. He knows I have a crush on Taehyung. He is doing this on purpose. "That's a good idea. Would you want to follow me?" He asks. I nod in reply, too nervous to talk. 

Tae and I walked around the city stopping by shops to look at things here and there. We somehow ended up on the beach, walking side by side by the calming sea. I start to slow down and take out my phone to capture some pictures of the sea, stones, and mostly, Kim Taehyung. He turns around as I press the shutter. "What are you taking?" He ask, walking to me. I quickly keep my phone in my pocket and shake my head. 'Nice going, Y/N.' I fiddle on a necklace I wear everywhere I go, a letter 'V'. "What does your necklace mean?" Tae asks looking at my necklace. "Oh? A person." I replied shortly. "Boyfriend?" He asks again. 'Pfft. I wish.' "We both know I'm single." I laughed. "Someone special, then?" He ask. "Ya. You can say that." I reply. 'Boi, you're very clueless.' I shake my head as we continue walking along the beach. 

'Tae is asking what's the meaning of your necklace. Why are you both so clueless.' I read the message that's shown in my phone. I'm currently sitting on my bed, drying my hair with a towel. We've parted ways and he walked me home. 'Did you tell him?' I ask. 'No, but someone else did.' I curse. 'Hey.' I receive a message as I type a message filled with capslocked words to Namjoon. It's Tae. I freak out as I roll around my bed. 'You're asleep?' He sent another message. 'No.' I replied. 'Good. I have something to ask you.' He replied instantly. I feel my heartbeat rise as I see 3 dots forming in the message bubble indicating he is typing a reply. 'Do you have a crush on anyone in the group?' I read from the message. 'What if I say yes?' I replied. 'Then I'll ask who.' He replied. 'What if I say I have a massive crush on you?' "I'll ask you out on a date this Friday night.' He replied and I swear I couldn't feel my heartbeat for one second there. 'What if I say I'm fine with that?' 'I'll pick you up at 7.' I screenshotted the conversation and send it to Namjoon. 'Finally!' He replied. 

3 days passes quickly than a week as Friday rolls in and it's date day. It's 6.30pm and I'm dressed up as casual as I'm always dressed like, trying not to look overdressed. 'Ding Dong' the doorbell rang indicating that he has arrived. "Hey." I greeted as I open the front door. "Hey. You look beautiful." He greeted back. "You don't look bad yourself." I responded. He slowly reach out to me and holds my necklace. "When did you start wearing this?" He ask, examining the gold piece of necklace I customised back then. "2 years? 3 years ago? I don't really remember." I whisper, looking at his beautifully sculptured face. He wore the earring I bought for him a year ago, a star earring on his left ear and a moon earring on his right. "I gave you those." I whispered, pointing at those earrings. "Yea. It's my favorite." He blushed as he let go of my necklace to touch his earrings. "Let's go?" He asks, putting his hands out for me to hold. I nod and I reach out to hold his hand. It feels warm and comfortable, although its a lot bigger than mine, it feels like it is made for each other. "Wait, before we leave," he stops before walking out of the front door. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a small ring. "I bought this for you the other day but I didn't have a courage to give it to you. I bought a matching pair, see, I'm wearing it right now." He said, showing my his right ring finger. It's a silver ring with a heart in the middle. I took it from his hands and put it on my right ring finger. "It looks beautiful on you." He said. "Thank you, Tae." I said, admiring the ring on my finger. "I love you." Tae said all of a sudden, catching my offguard. I stare at him, shocked. "I've loved you for 3 years." he continued, looking everywhere but my eyes. "I've loved you for 3 years too." I mumbled. "When Jimin said I'm stupid, I didn't know I'm this stupid." He laughed, scratching the back of his head while biting his bottom lips. I touched his face to make him look at me; and give him a kiss. "I love you too, Kim Tae Hyung." I whispered against his lips, while staring into his hazel eyes, falling deeper in love with him than I already am.


End file.
